<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha/支配者 by gelles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073735">Alpha/支配者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles'>gelles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>APH - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, aph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>阿尔/王耀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alpha/支配者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>配对：金钱<br/>设定：架空<br/>雷点：PWP，金钱互攻，但其实老王还是偏受的感觉，婚内出轨也有点，不过你们追了这么久的文，这个应该不算啥，捂脸，最后，老规矩，不喜勿点，禁止吃肉摔锅，实在觉得难看，也可以协商删除</p><p>阿尔握住自己的皮带，王耀洁白的牙齿和头顶的白炽灯一样让他感到眩晕。作为一个ABO社会中所最为人不耻的Alpha性工作者，阿尔从没想过有朝一日，自己会成为王耀议员点名配送的‘外卖’。</p><p>王耀就是那种典型的Alpha，出身优越，英俊潇洒，事业有成，最重要的，他曾三番五次在公开场合表示Alpha之间的性行为是种病态的需求。这种行为不管违背了宗教信仰，还破坏了家庭的和谐性——</p><p>“把裤子脱了。”王耀手里夹着香烟，质地良好的白衬衫下摆落在皮带的外面。他和电视上看上去截然不同，除了那张令人神魂颠倒的脸。</p><p>“哦——”阿尔没动，反倒在王耀接近的时候紧张的后退了几步。说实话，他挺忌讳王耀这个两面派的，王耀在电视上演得太好了，阿尔总怕他一脱裤子，衣柜里就会跳出几个激进的AO分子，将他打到头破血流。</p><p>“你在视频里看着不是挺骚的吗？”王耀在床头的烟灰缸里按灭香烟，他笑起来的样子特别欠揍，简直就像个小人。</p><p>阿尔迟疑了，他摆弄着皮带扣，想说点漂亮话婉拒王耀这个卑鄙的家伙，“我，呃——”</p><p>王耀拉住阿尔的衣领，凶猛的亲吻了他。他的吻技和他诡辩的言辞一样咄咄逼人，阿尔被王耀吻得喘不上来气，但又不得不承认王耀的确是个令人血脉膨胀的Alpha。阿尔下意识的掐揉王耀的屁股，然后借助身后的墙壁压住对方的胯骨，和对方抵死缠绵。</p><p>王耀猛然间推了阿尔的肩，还没等阿尔反应过来，他已然摔进了身后的床垫里，“喂！你轻点——嘶——”阿尔倒吸了口气，王耀熟练的解开了他的皮带扣，然后唰的一把将他的裤子脱到了膝窝的位置。</p><p>“你他妈可真够急色的！”阿尔攥住王耀的头发，仰面张大嘴巴。王耀口交的技术堪称一流，绝对不是第一次了。阿尔不想让自己太丢脸，所以他只好盯住床头柜上的结婚照，那是王耀和斯科特？</p><p>王耀从阿尔两腿之间抬起头，他脸上本来挂着非常淫荡的笑，可一瞧见阿尔的眼神，他的眼神就变得异常阴毒。他爬到阿尔的上方，十分粗鲁的将那张照片扔进抽屉，扭头警告阿尔，“敢在外面瞎说一个字，我就卸了你的脑袋。”</p><p>没错了，他一定和斯科特那个帮派分子有一腿，看看他说话的口气，简直就是气急败坏的喽啰。阿尔觉得这笔生意做不成，虽然王耀人美活好，但他品格低劣，性情乖张，实在让人倒足了胃口。</p><p>“我不干了。”阿尔说，“你向怀特先生要求退款吧，我干不了疯逼。”</p><p>“干你妈！”王耀反手赏了阿尔一个嘴巴。他下手太黑，阿尔头晕目眩，只感觉眼前的地毯里都冒出了金色的灰尘。可还没等他缓过劲，冰凉的枪管就抵住了他的后脑勺，阿尔往地毯上吐了口夹血的吐沫，不屑的笑道，“我还没听说过这么玩的，你是想用这东西让我硬起来吗？真对不起，被枪顶着我可操不了——”</p><p>“等等，操——”阿尔咬住牙关，怎么也不敢相信自己竟然让这么个鼠辈给开苞了。王耀的东西不小，阿尔只感觉肿胀和疼。</p><p>王耀一只手攥住阿尔的头发，一只手用枪顶住阿尔的后脑勺，他努力模仿斯科特的语气和动作，“爽不爽，嗯？你个贱货！”</p><p>阿尔咬住牙关不吭声，沉默着去摸床头的烟灰缸。</p><p>“操你妈，你个下流胚子——”</p><p>阿尔猛地翻身给王耀狠狠砸了一下，然后王耀应激反应的射了阿尔一屁股。</p><p>“操。”阿尔红着脸，摸了下自己的肛口，越发觉得王耀这个混蛋不是东西。Alpha里有专门喜欢做下面的人员，可王耀偏偏选了在记录上清清楚楚写着不接受做受的阿尔。由此可见，王耀根本不把他们当人看。</p><p>王耀用枪抵住了阿尔的眉心。他表现得很Alpha，可配合没开枪栓的手枪简直是在找死。王耀从没想过自己招惹得是谁，也对，毕竟阿尔的档案都是伪造的，根本不会有人知道他的真实身份。<br/>阿尔追随过F8区的自由军首领，也做过双料间谍，如果不是被政府内部叛徒追杀，他今天的官职肯定是王耀这个小王八蛋无法比拟的。</p><p>“枪栓没开。”阿尔朝王耀手里的枪扬扬下巴。</p><p>王耀冷笑，按下扳机。</p><p>打不出子弹。</p><p>阿尔掐着王耀的脖子将他按进床单里，“你是不是蠢？”</p><p>王耀怒火中烧，看得出来这位富商少爷出身的Alpha并没有电视上表现得那么聪明。他外强中干，活像个白痴，“滚下去，你这个男妓。”行吧，他的嘴巴倒是一如既往的令人厌烦，阿尔并不打算与王耀做过多纠缠，然后下一秒，王耀好死不死的笑道，“老子干得你爽不爽？”</p><p>屁股上的精液在空气中干涸，阿尔的脑浆也在黏成一团。</p><p>王耀朝阿尔的脸吐了口唾沫，“卖屁股的穷鬼。”</p><p>阿尔抓起床头柜上的数据线，将王耀的双手捆在床头栏杆上。</p><p>“你干吗？”王耀有点慌了，他双脚乱蹬，简直像战区被兵痞欺辱的Omega。阿尔将王耀下半身的衣物全部褪干净，用自己热乎乎的阴茎贴着王耀会阴摩擦。王耀不是第一次，他之前一定和Alpha做过，并且他应该是下面的。</p><p>“你滚！”</p><p>王耀湿得很快，连耻毛都被浸透了。阿尔不理会王耀的叫骂，一心只做那水磨的功夫。没过一会，王耀蜷缩着的阴茎就再次站立起来。</p><p>“这个是谁？”阿尔拉开抽屉，将那张结婚照摆到正对着他们的床头。</p><p>“你爹。”王耀将头扭向一边，丝毫不见软化，可他的耳朵尖红得像是能滴血。</p><p>阿尔握着阴茎上下在王耀的臀缝摩擦，“你技术那么差也不知道是和谁学的，我认为你有必要见识下什么叫真正的操得爽。”</p><p>王耀合拢双腿，发出一声啜涕。</p><p>阿尔心软了，他低下头对王耀说，“你向我道歉，我就放过你。”</p><p>“道你妈的歉，”王耀红着眼睛，带着哭腔对阿尔说，“小得像针一样，我都为你和你妈感到悲伤。”</p><p>阿尔气血攻心，握着王耀的大腿，毫无怜惜的操进去。王耀适应得很快，他的皮肤逐渐呈现出一种暧昧的绯红。阿尔很想听听王耀的声音，他只觉得面前这个Alpha此刻令他着迷。王耀的声音带着哭腔，他的小腹像是一块温润的羊脂玉。</p><p>“太快了，等——”王耀鼻腔喷出热气。</p><p>“斯科特到底和你是什么关系？”阿尔其实并不关心这个，但他就是想稍微了解下王耀。</p><p>王耀又闭紧嘴巴。</p><p>阿尔扯开王耀的衬衫，用粗粝的手指使劲捻了下王耀的乳头。</p><p>“疼，他是我丈夫。”王耀哭出来。</p><p>阿尔低下头含住王耀的乳首，这稍微缓和了下刚才的疼痛。</p><p>“你本身就是同性恋，还对其他人赶尽杀绝？”</p><p>王耀无言以对，他现在只想让阿尔把那张照片扣过去，“把他收起来。”</p><p>“什么？”阿尔难以置信这个时候王耀还能这么颐指气使。</p><p>“我他妈让你把照片收起来！”王耀喊道，“听不懂人话是不是？”</p><p>阿尔解开王耀双手上的数据线，将他压在正对着照片的枕头上，从后面激烈而快速的抽插。王耀抓住床头柜的边缘，屁股高高的翘起，像是故意演给照片中的人看似的。</p><p>“他在看着你呢。”</p><p>阿尔揽住王耀的腰，将精液送进对方的体内。</p><p>王耀扭过头恶狠狠对阿尔说，“我要投诉你。”</p><p>他显然并不服气，还有力气威胁人。</p><p>阿尔扶着王耀的腰，让他坐在自己的阴茎上，“这次你自己动。”阿尔抓过王耀的枪，熟练的拉开枪栓。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>